characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraph Micaela
|-|Normal= |-|Human Disguise= |-|Labyrinth of Chaos= |-|Weakened= Summary Seraph Micaela is one of the first angels ever created by goddess Ilias. She is Luka's aunt and Lucifina's sister. Having commanded the armies of heaven since the dawn of life itself, she is a skilled warrior and an excellent strategist. 500 years ago, Lucifina rebelled against Ilias. Micaela let her go though because of them being family. 470 years after that, Ilias initiated the slaughter of Remina, which is where she sent angels to wipe out the village of Remina for the sacrilegious experiments they were performing. Micaela had finally had enough of Ilias' increasingly insane ways and left heaven as well. She left to the mortal world and founded Enrika and has made up her mind to live there indefinitely. At the end of the original game, she appears during the final battle against Ilias, surprise attacking her with Sword of the heavens and dealing massive damage. Then she says she's out of power, but then does it again, stating that she lied. After the second time, she states that she actually is out of power and departs. In paradox, she was promoted from a seraph to the leader of the 7 archangels, making her the most powerful angel in Ilias' pantheon. Lucifina is equal to her, but Lucifina fell from grace and isn't considered part of Ilias' pantheon anymore. As with Lucifina, she can be brought back to life in Paradox part 2 if you went with Ilias route, but in a weakened state. Battle theme of Lucifina and the 7 archangels in MGQ Paradox. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 2-A, likely Low 1-C, potentially High 1-B Name: Micaela, The first great seraph, leader of the seven Archangels Origin: Monster Girl Quest Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical abilities, Precognition, Light manipulation, Soul manipulation, Can ignore durability via holy energy attacks, Acausality, Medicine Mastery, Medicine Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Illusion Creation/Manipulation (Can create an illusionary afterimage of herself to confuse opponents via ninjutsu skills), Money Manipulation (Can cause actions to grant her far more money than she would normally get from them), Science Manipulation, Alchemy, All stats boosted while in certain environments, Reality Warping, Buff Negation, Element/Status Imbuing, Stat Manipulation (Can use buffs to increase his own stats, as well as use debuffs to decrease the stats of his enemies. Can cause actions to use the potency of stats that they wouldn't normally use; For instance, striking power would be dependant on the value of the user's agility instead of attack), Probability manipulation, Nullifies any and all attacks that aren't one-shots when damaged enough, Health/stamina/magic drain, Ability to replenish stamina/magic power via damage and etc, Ability to affect incorporeal beings, Physical stat alteration, Resurrection, Flawless restoration, Elemental manipulation, Elemental immunity, Magic manipulation, Space manipulation, Non-corporeality, High-godly regeneration, Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 8), Physical damage nullification, Physical damage reflection, Death manipulation, Death manipulation resistance, Matter manipulation resistance, Poison immunity, Sleep inducement, Sleep inducement immunity, Time manipulation immunity, Perception manipulation immunity, Existence erasure resistance, Conceptual manipulation resistance, Soul manipulation resistance. Attack Potency: At least High Multiverse Level, likely Low Metaverse Level (Superior to Luka and seraph Eden, who are able to harm Adramelech and Sonya Chaos. Traded blows with the 6 ancestors, and in one reality she defeated them.), potentially High Hyperverse Level Speed: Immeasurable (Can speedblitz beings who themselves can already speedblitz beings who have immeasurable speed, such as Luka.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable by nature of being a higher-dimensional entity Striking Strength: At least High Multiverse Level, likely Low Metaverse Level, potentially High Hyperverse Level Durability: At least High Multiverse Level, likely Low Metaverse Level (Beings like Seraph Gnosis stood no chance at defeating her while she was at full strength, and only dared attack her when she was severely weakened. Can tank hits from Luka.), potentially High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Extremely high (Became exhausted only after slamming her strongest attack into goddess Ilias with enough force to take out a quarter of her health, twice, after being retired for centuries.) | Immeasurable by nature of being a higher-dimensional entity. Range: Unknown (Has not displayed a clear feat indicating her range.) Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Genius '''(Tricked goddess Ilias, who formulated a complex plan which took place over centuries. Commanded the armies of heaven for millions of years before retiring.) '''Weaknesses: Unknown Feats: Two attacks, each imbued with her full power, sent goddess Ilias reeling. She wasn't even at her peak at this point. In the labyrinth of chaos, you can fight a version of Micaela at her peak. Luka stands no chance whatsoever against her on his own. Seraph Gnosis, didn't dare fight Micaela until she was so severely weakened her angel parts didn't appear present. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Justice Heaven' - An omnidirectional attack imbued with both holy and dark energy, giving it similar properies to the Chaos. *'Sword of the Heavens' - A physical attack, imbued with holy energy. She used this to send Ilias reeling. *'Holy Flare'- A powerful omnidirectional attack, identical to one used by goddess Ilias herself. A concentration of holy magic. *'Judgement' - A near-instantaneous flash of holy energy. Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Light Novel Category:Reality Warpers Category:Video Game Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Characters Category:Hax